1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to the systems and methods for generating document distribution confirmation sheets.
2. Description of Related Art
Confirmation sheets are routinely used to provide status for document distribution jobs. Many existing document distribution systems can distribute documents to multiple destinations and can include multiple services, such as faxing, copying by sending to a printer, scan-to-file and scan-to-repository. Currently, confirmation sheets are presently used that may include an overall general job status. However, the overall job status report does not individually identify which recipients may or may not have received the job if the entire distribution job was not successful.
Present confirmation sheets also contain general job parameters such as submittal time and originating user and/or device. Job settings and information about the input document—such as file type—or image specifications—such as resolution, contrast and sharpness—are often on current confirmation sheets. Current job information also often includes length or size of the job and whether is two-sided. Some existing confirmation sheets also provide a reduced image of the first page of the job is included.